Bedtime Stories: Taming Of The Boss
by Hotly81173
Summary: Summary:"Hotch looked into her eyes and then had a moment of fear when he saw her holding..." To find out what she is holding, read and please leave a review for my second installment of my 'Bedtime Stories' series.


**Summary**:"Hotch looked into her eyes and then had a moment of fear when he saw her holding..."  
To find out what she is holding, read and please leave a review for my second installment of my 'Bedtime Stories' series.

**Warning**: Rated M for a reason!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes. No infringement intended.

**Bedtime Stories: Taming Of The Boss**

Hotch laid there on his back and thought back on how he had come to be in this position. Five hours ago he had been in his office finishing up the case file for the case the team had just returned from. It had kept them gone for the past four days and Rossi had suggested going out to unwind. Everyone had agreed except for himself. That was until Emily had taken it upon herself to come and practically bribe him into going and he found it far to easy to give in to her. Emily had told him that she would stay late every night for the next month and do paperwork if he would come out with the team. He agreed because he just wanted to have a drink and relax a little. It didn't hurt that Emily would be there as well. Having her stay late at work with him for the next month was just a bonus.

An hour later they were all at Larry's Bar and Hotch now stood there with a beer in his hand, watching Emily dancing with Penelope and JJ to an old Aerosmith song. Hotch recognized the song well, it was 'Love In An Elevator'. He could remember hearing Emily singing it one day when he walked past her desk. After that, he couldn't take the elevator without thinking about Emily and himself loving it up while going down. One of the other times he could remember hearing her sing it was when he walked past the women's locker room. He heard her signing it from the shower and he wanted nothing more than to go in there and show her the true meaning of what going down meant.

Watching her body move to the music while listening to what the lyrics were saying was doing nothing for the fit of the jeans he had changed into before leaving the office. He tried to distract himself by going over to the bar to talk to Rossi, who was hitting on the bartender with the long blonde hair and the biggest breasts implants Hotch had ever seen. Listening to him and the woman that was probably now added to the list of potential next Mrs. Rossi's, was too much to take so he did the only thing he could think of to save his friend.

"Hey Dave, how are Mary and the kids doing?" he said, smiling at his friend.

"Wait... you're married? Kids? I don't know what kind of woman you think I am, but I'm not into breaking up a marriage and I'm definitely not into threesomes. Take a hike and get lost." and with that the blonde with the big breasts turned and went to the other side of the bar to her next victim.

"It's take a hike or get lost. One or the other. Choose one." Rossi said before turning to face Hotch. "It's okay, she wasn't my type anyway. Too young."

"There's no such thing in David Rossi's vocabulary." Hotch laughed as he glanced back at the dance floor as the song ended.

Rossi followed Hotch's gaze to see what he was looking at, or who. Dave smiled and took a drink of his Scotch.

"You should go ask her to dance with you." Dave said before taking another drink.

Hotch looked back over at Dave. "What? Ask who to dance?"

"Emily. You should ask her to dance. You've been staring at her since you got here."

"Dave, I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about." Hotch said as he turned to face the bar and his third beer, picking it up and downing a few swallows before setting it back down.

"I can't Dave. It wouldn't be appropriate. She's my subordinate for one and secondly, she doesn't see me like that. It would be stupid to even bring up the subject."

"Aaron, it's only a dance. I didn't tell you to ask her to marry you." Dave said and then laughed. "You should tell her how you feel though. I'm positive she has feelings for you too."

"How could you possibly know that Dave?" Hotch asked him as he finished his beer.

"I'm just old enough to know these things. I do have eyes. I see the looks the two of you give each other. The slight touches of your hands. I see it, hell we all see it Aaron. Now get off your ass and do something about it." Dave said, slamming his tumbler down on the bar before he walked away to go sit with Morgan and Hotch sat there and nursed a fourth beer for the next ten minutes.

Finishing it off he got up and walked toward the restroom. His path might not have been straight and he was sure he would fail a sobriety test but right now he didn't care. He knew he wasn't drunk yet but well on his way. He needed this, needed to relax a little. Okay more than a little. He knew he was uptight most of the time and knew he needed to let loose more. The team had been trying to get him to do that for years. Hotch made it to the hall where the bathrooms were located, which was only half lit. The florescent light flickering and buzzing from the ceiling, made the hallway look like a horror movie in the making. Hotch pushed the door open with his elbow and walked into the two stall bathroom with lighting just as bad as the hallway.

After taking care of what he needed to, Hotch washed his hands and then used the paper towel he dried his hands on to open the door. As he walked out of the bathroom he ran into the person walking by. By instinct Hotch put out his hands to keep the woman from falling and made contact with her left breast. He looked down at his hand and then up to the face he had yet to look at. He gasped and dropped his hands quickly.

"Emily!" he said in shock and backed up, his back hitting the bathroom door which swung in causing Hotch to fall backwards on his ass.

"Oh my God, Hotch. Are you okay?" Emily said as she squatted down beside Hotch.

"Yes, I think so." Hotch said as he sat up on the floor.

Emily stood up and reached her hand out to him. "Here, let me help you up."

Hotch reached up and took her hand, letting her help him up off of the floor. After he was on his feet he ignored the fact that his hand had been on her breast for a good five seconds and she didn't bring it up either. He looked down at Emily in her white tank top that had been covered by a black blazer at work. He had noticed that she dressed like that a lot. On the hotter days she would shed the blazer at the office... of course he noticed. He had a straight eye line down her top from his desk. He had never been more thankful for telling Facilities Management to give her that desk, as he had been the first time she wore the red tank top he had grown to love and hate at the same time. It was a love hate relationship he had with the top. One minute he loved it because he loved the way it melted onto her form. He hated it because every time she wore it he ended up being hard all day. Those were the days he had to hide in his office, preferably behind his desk. Then again he had that reaction with most of the clothes she wore.

"Thanks." he said as he brushed his ass off.

"Well it's the least I could do since it was my fault you fell to begin with. Dave wanted me to find you and tell you that he was heading out. He said he had some editing to do on his new book before he got to wasted and messed the whole thing up." Emily said as she pushed her hair behind her right ear.

"That sounds like him. He does his best work when he has a couple of drinks in him. You're not getting ready to leave too, are you?" he asked as they began to walk back to the table the rest of the team were sitting at.

"God no, it's taken me forever to get the stoic Aaron Hotchner to come out with me. I'm not letting the opportunity to see you dance pass me by." Emily said, smiling as she turned her head to the side to look at Hotch.

Hotch returned her smile, "I don't dance Emily."

"Well tonight you are. You're not leaving until you have a dance with me." she said and noticed the look of doubt on his face. "Don't look at me like that Hotch. If it's the last thing I do tonight, I will get you out on that dance floor."

"Emily..." Hotch stopped and turned to face her about five feet from the table causing Penelope to look up.

Penelope smiled and nudged Morgan with her elbow, pointing at Hotch and Emily. Emily was standing a foot in front of Hotch and looking him straight in the eyes with a smile on her face as she waited to see what Hotch had to say.

"Just one dance?" he asked her as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"One dance... my choice of song." Emily said with a devilish look in her eyes and a bigger smile on her face.

Hotch looked at her for a moment. "Agreed. After I have another beer." he said and then turned and sat down next to Reid.

Emily took the empty seat on the right side of Hotch, sandwiching herself between him and Penelope. Emily looked over at Penelope when she felt a tap on shoulder.

"What's up with you and Captain G-Man?" Penelope whispered in her ear.

"Oh, I told Hotch that I would get him out on the dance floor before he leaves tonight." Emily said loud enough for everyone at the table to hear, not really caring who heard.

"No, you bullied me into a dance Emily. If you're going to tell it, get it right." Hotch said with a laugh as he brought the beer bottle to his lips again, taking another drink.

"Come on Hotch, is it going to be that bad? Dancing with me?" she asked, hoping she could hide the hurt in her voice.

"No Emily, it won't be bad at all. I just don't dance. I never have liked it." he said as he continued to drink his beer.

"Well maybe I can change your mind on that tonight." Emily said and winked at Hotch as she finished off her fourth margarita.

"I highly doubt it but you can have it your way and try." Hotch said as he put the empty beer bottle down.

"I wish I could stay and watch all of this but Will just called and Henry is sick so I have to go." JJ said as she stood up.

Reid stood up beside her and pulled his car keys out of his pocket while everyone just looked at him.

"Designated driver. I told her I would give her a ride home if she wanted to have a drink. See you guys at work Monday." Reid said, putting down his glass of club soda and turned and walked toward the door to wait for JJ.

JJ smiled and turned to face the table. "He just wants to get out of here since he's not drinking. See you guys later." JJ said and then leaned down to whisper in Penelope's ear. "Take pictures for me." she said and Penelope nodded her head making her look like a bobble head figurine. JJ turned and walked over to the door, leaving with Reid.

"Well I wouldn't miss this for all the tea in China." Penelope said, turning sideways in her chair to face them. "So let's see what moves the boss man has up his sleeve." Penelope said a little too enthusiastically.

It was probably all the wine she had consumed since arriving. That's one thing Penelope couldn't handle... wine. She usually steered away from it and stuck with beer or a mixed drink. But tonight was a celebration for a bad case that ended well.

"I have no moves up my sleeve or anywhere else for that matter." Hotch grumbled.

"Come on Aaron, those two aren't going to leave you alone until you do." Rossi commented from across the table.

"I realize that Dave. I might as well get this over with so I can go home and pour myself into bed like a normal person." Hotch said as he stood up.

"That's my cue to leave. Enjoy the dance." Dave said as he leaned across the table, kissing Emily on the cheek.

"I will. Enjoy your editing." Emily said with a smile as she stood up.

"Are you ready, Hotch?" Emily asked as she turned to face where Hotch was still sitting at the table.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Hotch replied halfheartedly as he stood up.

Hotch watched Emily walk over to the juke box and put in some quarters, hitting a few buttons that would start a song after the song that was playing was over. Turning, she walked over to the dance floor and turned to face Hotch's direction. She smiled her bright smile at him and raised her finger, giving him a come here wiggle with it. Hotch watched her intently as he walked slowly toward Emily.

She was beautiful. He has always thought so. Seeing her like this, moving like that as the song she chose started playing. Hotch stopped as the lyrics started. He was shocked a little by the words. He hadn't heard this song before. It was talking about having fun and wanting to take a ride on a disco stick. What the hell was a disco stick and why would she want to ride on it?

Hotch listened to the lyrics as the song played and it finally clicked what the woman was singing about as Emily walked the last four feet over to where Hotch had stopped, grabbing him by the hand, pulling him out onto the dance floor. Hotch smiled as she took his other hand and then placed both of his hands on her hips and began swaying her hips back and forth to the rhythm of the music.

Emily's movements were fluid and sensual as she ground her hips against his. Hotch couldn't help but grip her hips tighter as he felt her against his body. Something he had only dreamt about but never thought it would ever happen. This wasn't exactly the way he had dreamed it would happen. It always involved a lot less clothes and a bed, or the occasional desk.

Penelope was all but cheering as her and Morgan watched from the table. Penelope made Morgan hold her phone to video this encounter between her boss and one if her best friends. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold the phone still enough to capture anything because she was too excited and when she gets exited she gets a little hyper. Penelope let out a high pitched squeal as she started clapping her hands and bouncing in her seat as Hotch raised one of Emily's legs and wrapped it around his hip.

Emily and Hotch were oblivious to the commotion going on at the table. They were caught up in the moment and each other. Emily's hands were in Hotch's hair as he pushed his hardness against her, knowing she would feel the effect she was having on him. And she did. Emily knew that if she just got him to dance with her she would be able to get him to loosen up. She just never expected him to loosen up this much so soon. What else could she get him to do tonight? Emily dropped her head back, exposing her neck to him, hoping he would take a bite or two. He didn't of course, but not because he didn't want too, he realized that the song she had played was over and they were now on the second verse of another song. Hotch lowered Emily's leg slowly and made sure Emily had her footing before he let his hands drop from her hips. The hips and the way they moved forever emblazoned into his mind. If only... no he can't think like that. Even though thirty seconds ago that's exactly where his thoughts were.

"The song's over." Hotch said and took a step backwards.

Emily was in such a deep daze that she just stood there staring at him. The look in her eyes told him that she was thinking along the same line as he was.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked her shamelessly, knowing the words should not have even left his lips.

Emily looked into his eyes and her heart skipped a beat. This was a dream. It had to be. Things like this didn't happen to her. They weren't supposed to. But here she was and IT was happening. To HER. And she was going to take advantage of this momentary gift from God.

"Absolutely. But how are we going to get by those two?" she asked him, bidding her head slightly toward their table.

"You'll leave soon and go home and then I will leave ten minutes after you. We'll sit and have another drink with them first." Hotch said as he turned them toward the table, with his hand in her lower back lead her back to her chair.

"Damn, who knew you had moves like a puma, Sir. That was hot!" Penelope said as she leaned back in her chair, fanning herself with her hand.

Morgan handed Hotch another beer and Emily another margarita, smiling.

"If I didn't know better I would think that you two are hot for each other." Morgan said before looking over at Penelope.

Emily and Hotch laughed simultaneously. Not because what he said was funny but because it was true and that made the two of them nervous.

"Oh come off it Morgan. It was just a dance." Emily said trying to play it off.

"That was not just a dance..." Morgan began but Penelope interrupted him.

"Oh it was a dance alright. A dance of love." Penelope said in her giddy sing song voice.

Emily set down her empty margarita glass and standing up, "I think that is my cue to leave. Grabbing a cab and going home to my hot tub. Goodnight you two." she said to the two across the table from her before turning to Hotch, "Thank you for the dance Hotch. I thought you said you couldn't dance."

"I didn't say I couldn't, I said I don't." Hotch replied with a small smirk.

"Well either way, thank you. It was... let's just say it was a pleasure." Emily said before turning and heading out of the door.

Fifteen minutes later Hotch pushed his way through the swinging door of the bar and stepped out into the hot, muggy July air. He looked around for a cab, which were always waiting outside for the inebriated patrons that would drizzle out at all hours of the night. Of all nights, why did it have to be tonight that there weren't any in sight? Hotch turned to the right and walked up the sidewalk to go to the next block to see if there were any there. He had made it about sixty feet when he was pulled into the alcove of a building, two up from the bar. He was taken by surprise when he was swung around and pushed into the wall in the darkened corner.

"What took you so long?" Emily said as she draped her body down the front of Hotch's and melted her lips to his.

Hotch's hands were on her at once, pulling her body into him roughly as she devoured his mouth. With his hands on her ass, Hotch lifted her up to where she could wrap her legs around his waist. With him supporting her weight in his hands, Emily began to rub herself against the bulge in his pants.

She raised her mouth from his neck and looked him in the eyes. "This would be so much better without clothes." she said as she lowered her mouth to his once more.

Hotch moaned his appreciation as she pushed down on his erection. All he wanted to do was throw her down on the ground and take her in every way possible. But he couldn't. Not here and not like this. He pulled his mouth from hers and lowered her back down to the ground.

"Not like this Emily. Your place is the closest." he said and then he pulled her down the block until they found a cab over in the next block.

Fifteen minutes and the longest kiss with heavy petting later they were in the elevator going up to her apartment. The song coming back to him from earlier as she rubbed her hand over his crotch. Grabbing her hand, he stopped her movements.

"Emily, you have to stop that or we won't make it off this elevator and I'm sure that you neighbors would not want to see this." he said, his voice was hoarse and ragged as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well I'm sure that old man Franklin would pay good money to watch but Mrs. Delgado would probably have a heart attack." Emily laughed out.

"Well all the more reason to stop."

Just then the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Not two minutes later, Emily had Hotch in her apartment flat on his back on her couch. Her body covering his as she kissed him once more. It was wild and passionate, their mouths and bodies sliding against each other. Emily sat up and picked up the bottle of tequila she had grabbed on their way through the kitchen. Taking the lid off she took a drink before offering the bottle to him. Hotch took the bottle from her and took a drink and then one more. Emily took the bottle from him and after another drink, put the bottle back on the coffee table. Standing up, she took his hand and pulled him up from the couch. Leading him up the stairs, only stopping once when Hotch grabbed a handful of her ass and squeezed, causing Emily to swing around, almost knocking them both down the stairs.

When they finally made it to her bedroom Hotch knew that his cock couldn't take the restrictions of his jeans much longer. Emily stopped him at the foot of the bed and turned him around to face her.

"My house, my rules Agent Hotchner." she said smiling widely up at him.

"Whatever you say, Agent Prentiss." he replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I like the sound of that. Maybe you should let go of the reins more often, Aaron." Emily said as she pulled the hem of the black button up loose from his now to tight jeans.

Emily slowly started unbuttoning the buttons from to top to bottom, kissing each inch of skin she exposed on her way down. When she reached the last button, Emily pushed the material slowly from his shoulders, admiring the broad expanse of his chest. She let her fingers glide down the toned muscles of his stomach to the button of his jeans. She bypassed the button for a moment to reach down with her right hand to cup the feral animal in his jeans.

"I think there is a wild animal in there, just begging for me to tame him." she said as she rubbed her hand over him before squeezing him gently.

"I think you may be right." Hotch said, moaning as she squeezed him again.

Emily finished removing the rest of Hotch's clothing, stepping back, she took in the full sight of his naked form in front of her. For a man his age he was in excellent shape. He was toned, every inch of him had just the right amount of muscle. Her eyes stopped when she reached that wild animal, jutting to attention as she scrutinized every inch of him.

"Lay down on the bed Aaron." she said and waited for him to do that before she walked over to her walk in closet.

Hotch couldn't see her but he could hear her rummaging around in something. It was quite for a minute and then she reappeared wearing a black satin robe that fell mid-thigh on her. She was carrying something balled up in her hand.

"Feeling a little adventurous tonight, Aaron?" she asked as she threw what she had in her hand down on the bed.

"That depends on how you define adventurous." he said as he sat up and looked at what she had thrown on the bed.  
Now here he was tied to her bed, naked. The room was now lit by candles making it very romantic, but the look in Emily's eyes was far from romantic as Hotch looked at her standing in the middle of the bedroom. She smiled at him and reached for the belt of robe, untying it slowly but not letting it fall open yet.

"I've noticed you looking at me Aaron, from your office." Emily said as she held the two sides of the robe together over her breasts but letting the robe fall off of her shoulders. "Why do you think I wear the shirts that I do? I knew you could see down my tops from your office and I like that. I like you looking." she said taking a step closer.

"Emily... it's not like that." he said trying to defend himself.

"It's okay Aaron, I really don't mind you looking. In fact, I think it's time to let you get a better look." she said as she reached into the pocket of the robe, concealing what was there in her hand then she let go of the robe, letting it fall to the floor silently.

Now she stood there looking at him wearing nothing but a black thong. Hotch looked into her eyes and then had a moment of fear when he saw her holding a small, slender vibrator in her hand. Emily smiled a devilish smile as she walked slowly towards him.

"Tell me something Agent Hotchner, have you ever felt like something was missing in your life?" she asked as she twisted the end of the vibrator, bringing it to life as it hummed in her hand.

"Emily, untie me. What are you doing with that?" he asked hastily as he squirmed on the bed trying to get loose.

"Relax Aaron. You're going to love this." she said as she slid the vibrator down her stomach and over her thong to her center. "I'm going to get you to let go. I'm going to tame that beast I know is raging inside you." she said as she propped her foot on the end of the bed and pulled the thin material of her thong to the side.

Hotch stared at her exposed pussy and Emily watched him as she ran the vibrator slowly over clit. She watched as his hard cock twitched as she pushed the vibrator into her center. Slowly she pulled it out and showed Hotch how it glistened with her wetness in the candle light. Emily moved to the side of the bed so that she was standing near his head.

"Open your mouth Aaron and I'll let you taste me." Emily said as she held the vibrator above his mouth.

Hotch hesitated but did as he was told and opened his mouth allowing her to push the vibrator past his lips. He closed his mouth around the slender length and tasted her sweetness, moaning deeply as he closed his eyes for a moment. Emily pulled vibrator from his mouth and threw it down on the bed between his tied, spread legs. Turning her back to him, she showed him her ass and Hotch tried with all his might to stretch his hand out and touch it. He noticed the little black bow on the thong right at the top of her crack and his fingers itched to rip it off of her. He didn't have to wait long because Emily slowly pushed the material down her slender legs, throwing them to the side. Climbing over him, Emily grabbed the headboard, positioning herself over him. She was just out of his reach as she looked down at him. Reaching down, she spread herself open to him.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked him and watched as his eyes darkened. He just stared at her instead of answering her question.

Emily had him right where she wanted him and knew that what she did next would shock him. Emily drew back her hand and slapped him across the face.

"I asked you a question, Aaron." her voice had changed. It no longer held the sweetness that drew people in.

Now it was stern and in control. Sensual and sexual at the same time. It held this animalistic growl to it and Hotch ate it up, after the initial shock of the slap. He could play along... would play along.

"Yes. Yes I like what I see." he said hurriedly.

"Good. Would you like another taste Aaron?" she hummed out as she let him watch her push her fingers through her folds.

"Yes. Emily please... I need to taste you." he begged her, his cock aching for release at just the sight and smell of her.

"I think you've earned a little taste for being so patient." she said as she lowered herself so he could reach her.

His mouth attacked her without warning and Emily moaned loudly at the feel of his tongue pushing into her core. Her juices dripped onto his chin as he dove his tongue into her over and over again. He alternated between fucking her with his tongue and flicking her clit back and forth. Emily quickly climbed to the top of that long sought after peak of an orgasm she was sure would be the best of her life. But she wouldn't allow herself that pleasure. Not yet. She wanted to show him that he could let go with her. That there didn't have to be any boundaries between them like this.

Emily moved off of him enough so she could flip herself around into the sixty-nine position. This was one if her favorite positions to be in. She repositioned herself over his face and then lowered her mouth to his hard cock, flicking her tongue out to catch the drop of pre-cum that was on the tip. Hotch growled out his appreciation as his hips bucked up at the slight contact.

"Emily please... I want to feel your mouth on me." he begged before diving back into her soaked core.

"In time Aaron." she said before running her tongue up the full length of him.

Once she reached the tip Emily swirled her tongue around it a few times. When she knew he couldn't take anymore teasing, she sank her mouth down over him slowly. Emily couldn't get all of him in her mouth, he was to large for that, but she took all she could and then wrapped her hand around the rest. She rode his face as she sucked him relentlessly, her hand moving up and down in rhythm with her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye Emily caught sight of the vibrator laying in the bed.

Emily reached for the vibrator without stopping her assault on the most gorgeous cock she had ever seen. Not that she had seen a lot but she had seen her fair share. Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked him, her cheeks hallowing as she tightened her suction around his hard length.

It took all of Hotch's concentration not to cum right there. His groans grew louder at the sensation of her mouth tightening around him. He was flicking her clit faster and faster with his tongue when he heard the humming of the vibrator start. His body stiffened in response to the noise. He barely had time to let out a breath when he felt the vibrating tip at his opening. He couldn't move his mouth from her because she lowered herself so he couldn't turn away.

Emily lubed the vibrator with her saliva before pushing against Hotch's puckered opening, letting him feel the slow, steady vibrations.

"Relax Aaron, you're so tense." she said as she took him back into her mouth.

Hotch was as little frightened, he must admit, but he was also a little turned on by how forward she was being. He had never given up control to anyone before and right now he wasn't sure he wanted to here either. But then again, he really didn't have a choice, seeing as he was tied to her four poster bed and couldn't get loose.

Hotch moaned at the feel of the tip vibrating at his opening. He bucked upwards when she pulled him out of her mouth and ran her tongue slowly over the underside tip of his cock, teasing the sensitive spot there. Emily pushed into him about an inch and stopped, giving him time to adjust. She repeated this several more times until she had the small vibrator seated all the way inside. It hummed inside of him in a slow, steady vibration and Hotch moaned at the full feeling as he felt the pain subside. The feel of Emily's mouth and hand working on him at the same time she was slowly moving the vibrator in and out of him, took his breath. The sensation was overwhelming and when she pushed the vibrator back in one more time, she titled it up slightly, pressing against his prostate. Hotch squirmed as Emily pulled the vibrator back out slowly. He knew he war ready to explode and he tried to fight it off, but when she pushed the vibrator back, hitting his prostate again, Hotch came in a thunderous roar.

Emily felt his cum hit the back of her throat and she swallowed as she sucked every last drop from him. Hotch laid there, out of breath and ashamed as Emily removed the vibrator and climbed off the top of him.

"I'm sorry Emily. I should have warned you that I was fixing to..." he began and Emily placed her finger over his lips to stop him.

"Ssh... I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to." she said as she kneeled on the bed beside him.

Emily couldn't help herself as she leaned forward and talked kisses over Hotch's chest. With her eyes closed Emily found Hotch's nipple and flicked it with the tip of her tongue. Hotch moaned when she did it again.

"Emily... Please, untie me. I want to touch you." he begged her.

"Agent Hotchner, I didn't know you were such an impatient person." she said as she climbed back over him and straddled his upper thighs.

"Emily, you've had your fun, let me go. I want to touch you." he begged her again and pulled on the restraints that wouldn't budge.

"Touch me how? Like this?" she asked as she ran her hands up her stomach to her breasts, pincher her nipples and then squeezing the mounds.

"Yes." he moaned as he watched her touch herself and"How about like this." she asked as she left one on her breast and slid the other one slowly back down her stomach to her aching pussy, pushing her fingers through her folds.

"God... Emily. Yes. Please." making him beg was becoming very fun for her.

"Now Aaron, what kind of woman would I be if I gave in to every man that begged to touch me?"she asked as she pulled her fingers away from her wetness and brought them up, just out of reach of Hotch's mouth.

"Do you see what you do to me Agent Hotchner? How wet you make me?" Emily asked as she brought her fingers down to his lips. "Lick my fingers clean Aaron." she commanded him.

Hotch took each of her fingers one by one and sucked them. Emily moaned as he sucked each one slowly until they were clean of her juices. Emily pulled her fingers away from his mouth and leaned back on his thighs again.

"I like this control I have over you right now Agent Hotchner. It's something you don't give up so easily. I think I'm going to keep control for just a little while longer." she said as she looked down at Hotch's rack hard cock.  
Emily slid up his thighs until she was right against his cock. Her slick folds slid over him and all she wanted was to take him inside her and feel that raging hardness as she rode him. Hotch moaned at the feeling of her cleanly shaven pussy gliding against him. His hips bucked involuntarily as she continued to slide against him.

"Do you like the feeling of my wetness against you Agent Hotchner?" she asked as she rotated her hips against him.

Hotch was so breathless at the feeling of her against him that he couldn't speak. The next he felt was her hand come into contact with his cheek as she slapped him again.

"I think I asked you a question." she said sternly.

Hotch couldn't speak, he was to caught up in the pleasure of the pain. His face stung where she had slapped him but it left him wanting more. Like a craving or yearning for something you know you shouldn't want but do any way.

Emily held nothing back as she slapped him again. "Answer me." she said louder.

"God, yes... yes. I love it, please Emily." he moaned out, breathless.

"Please what, Aaron!" she purred as she rubbed her hand over his bare chest.

"Please... fuck me." he begged.

"I think I made it clear Aaron, my house, my rules." she said and slapped him again, looking into the depths of those eyes she had always loved.

Emily could see the yearning in their depths and almost gave in right then. She knew she couldn't if she wanted to tame that beast she knew was in him. She wanted him to let go of everything else but what he was feeling at this moment.

"I say what I do and when I do it Aaron, and right now I think I like making you beg." she told him in a tone that didn't give him any room for doubt that she meant it.

Hotch jerked his arms, shaking the headboard, making it knock against the wall.

"Let me go Emily." he ordered her, knowing he was pushing her.

Secretly he wanted to push her. To make her hit him again. Make her hurt him. He wanted her to hurt him like this. He knew the slap was coming before it made contact with his cheek and he welcomed it when it landed. Relished in it really. For the first time in his life he felt truly alive and he owed that to Emily. He jerked against his confines again, knowing he couldn't get loose but he did it anyway. The urge to touch her was to great.

"Are you having a hard time understanding your position here, Agent Hotchner? I really don't think you are in any position to be demanding anything of me. Do you?" she asked as she slid against him again, feeling him twitch beneath her.

"No." he said honestly as he struggled again to get lose.

"Well good. Tell me something Aaron," she said as she raised herself up slightly and he could still feel the heat coming from her, "do you want to push that magnificent cock into me?" she asked as she slid her hand down her stomach and further down to push her fingers between her folds.

"Oh God yes. Please." he begged as he watched her push two fingers into her soaked core, her fingers rubbing against his hardness as she fucked herself.

Emily moaned as she watched his face as he watched her hand. His eyes held this heat in them and she knew that when he let go completely it was going to be like a volcano erupting. Oh how she wanted to be burned alive by him. Hotch watched her, looking between her eyes and then back down at her hand. Hotch knew he could cum just watching her, but he didn't want that. He wanted to feel her wrapped around him when he came again. It was proving more difficult with each passing second though. Her fingers rubbing against was giving him almost as much pleasure as it was to her, and her moans were almost enough to send him over the edge again.

"Emily please, I need to be inside you." he begged as he pulled harder against the constraints again feeling them give just a little.

Emily was caught up in his eyes as she pushed her fingers in and our of herself quicker. She knew she was getting close but when he looked up into her eyes again and she saw the hunger and need in them, it threw her over the edge. Just as her orgasm began, Emily took him in her hand and slid down over him. Emily screamed his name as her walls tightened around him. The feeling of him sliding into her as she came was to much and Emily blacked out for a few seconds. When she came to she was draped across Hotch's chest and Hotch was kissing her temple.

"Emily? Emily... are you okay?" he asked, concerned for her.

"Yes." she whisper, trying to catch her breath that's when she felt his hand smoothing her hair back off of her face. He had broken one of his restraints and Emily smiled knowing he had lost control, even if it was for just a second.

Sitting up, Emily realized that he was still hard inside of her. The friction of her sitting up sent a jolt straight to her clit.

"I see you broke loose. I wasn't ready for that yet, Aaron." Emily said, moving her hips slightly and Hotch moaned and then his hand was on her hip, gripping her tight.

Emily grabbed his wrist and put it back on the bed beside his head, holding it there with her own hand.

"Now Aaron, you know I set the rules here. Right now you are not my boss." she said as she raised herself up slither, only to slide back down the length of him. "Right now I am the boss and I want you to close your eyes and just feel the way my walls clench around you."

Emily rode him slowly, her hands on his chest. She could feel his cock pulsing inside of her, looking for that sweet release and she loved it. She loved having this much control over him, a man that never have up control to anyone. She watched Hotch's face, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly apart. She knew he was enjoying this, knew he was going to break before she was through with him. No matter how long it took.

"Emily, please untie me. I promise I'll do whatever you say." he said quietly with his eyes still closed.

Emily wanted nothing more than to untie him and to be able to feel his hands on her, but did she dare trust that he would keep his word. Emily didn't say anything as she continued to ride him, contemplating if she should let him loose. It didn't take long for her to decide, the need to feel his hands on her was to overwhelming. Emily reached behind her and untied inner leg and then the other as she continued to move above him.

"Don't move." she ordered as she untied the last restraint.

Once she had him free she set back up and looked down at him. Hotch was watching her intently, with eyes full of lust and want. He told her he would do as she said, so he did as he was told and did not move.

"You've been extremely good Aaron. I think you deserve a reward. Touch my breasts." she ordered as she began to ride him again slowly.

Hotch reached up with both of his hands, his arms a little stood from being tied for so long. He cupped her breasts and closed his eyes for s moment at finally getting to touch her. He was gentle as he massaged her before he took her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, pinching them gently but firmly. He twirled them between his fingers as she came back down a little harder on him this time. Emily moaned as he continued his assault on her nipples.

"That's good, you know how to follow directions." she said quietly as her head feel back.

Emily began to ride him faster and harder and Hotch grabbed her by the hips to help her as she slammed down on his aching cock. She knew that she hadn't told him to stop touching her breast, but the grip he had on her hips told her that he was as close as she was to losing control. Emily didn't want it to be over so soon so she allowed herself and then stopped. Hotch looked at her with concern as Emily rolled herself off of him to lay on the bed beside him. Emily turned her head to the side to look at him.

"Now, I want you to fuck me Aaron."

Hotch wasted no time as he moved over her. He spread her legs roughly, entering her in over stroke. Emily cried out at the sudden intrusion. Hotch stopped, giving her time to adjust before he began a slow hard pace, slamming into her over and over again. Raising her right leg, gripping it behind her knee, he changed the angle. His size was almost more than Emily could bear as he pound into her. She knew that she had him where she wanted him, moments away from letting go completely. Emily did the only thing she could think of to help him along.

"Aaron... fuck me. That's it baby. Oh God... Aaron, baby... Please." she cried and felt as his body tensed even more above her.

Emily looked into his eyes as he looked down into hers and she smirked at him before she drew back and slapped him. Hotch grunted at the unexpected jolt to his face and when she reared back again, he caught her hand miss swing and slammed it to the bed. He pinned it there as he fucked her harder. Just when Emily was sure she was about to come Hotch quickly pulled away and moved to stand beside the bed. He quickly flipped her over and pulled her to the edge of the bed where her legs were hanging off the side of the king sized bed. Her face was pressed down into the comforter and she let the smile spread across her lips. She knew he was almost to his breaking point so she pushed him some more.

"That's it baby. Fuck me. Fuck me hard." she moaned out as he pushed back into her roughly.

"Emily..." Hotch moaned as he sank to the hilt.

Hotch was relentless as he grabbed her hips bringing her up into her knees. He was able to pound into her easier and he did just that. Over and over again he slid out almost completely before he would slam back into her. Emily heard the most animalistic growl she had ever heard escape his chest and she knew she had done it. She had set that beast inside him free, taming him as he let go of everything except this one moment in time.

"Oh God, Aaron... please. Don't stop baby." she called to him as she looked back over her shoulder at him.

"Fuck." he groaned, breathless as her walls gripped him tightly.

Hotch had never thought in a million years that he would ever hear her calling out to him not to stop fucking her other than in his dreams. Yet here he was pounding away at her and she was taking everything that he could give her, while still begging for more. Hotch watched her ass shake against his relentless thrusts and it was to much for him to take. He moved without thinking and slapped her ass, causing Emily to moan deeply and their her head back. Her long hair flying through the air to land across her back.

Hotch grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her back into him as he thrust forward. Emily cried out in pleasure as he pulled her back into him. His thrusts were so deep that Emily was positive that he was hitting places in her that had never been touched before. Hotch let go of her hair and grief her hips in a grip that Emily was sure would leave bruises. She didn't care, she welcomed them. Wanted them. The thought of him marking her thrilled her to the core. That meant that she had been his. Even if for a short time.

"Harder Aaron... fuck me harder." she begged, her hands clenched the comforter tightly.

"Emily... I don't want to hurt you." his voice was deep and hoarse as he tried to keep from doing exactly what she asked.

"I said fuck me harder Aaron. Now do it." she growled out as she slammed back into him.

"Fuck." Hotch gripped her hips tighter as plowed into her relentlessly.

"That's it baby, let go. Show me what you've got." she cooed, egging him on.

Hotch suddenly pulled or of her, pulling her up from them bed and turning her around to face him. Picking her up, her legs wrapping around his hips as he sank her back down on his cock. Spinning around, he carried her the six feet to the nearest wall, slamming her against it. The jolt nearly knocked the breath out of her but she didn't care. This was a whole new side to Aaron Hotchner. A side to him she had only dreamed about.

Hotch gripped her ass tightly as he hammered into repeatedly. They were both on the edge, ready to fall over at any moment. Emily had her hands in his hair gripping tightly. The harder he pounded into her, the tighter her grip became.

"Oh God, Aaron... so close... don't stop... please." she begged him.

"Don't worry baby... Couldn't stop now if I wanted to." he growled in her ear right before his teeth sank into neck.

Emily shrieked as he bit down, the sensation going straight to her clit. She cried out as he bit down. She wasn't sure if he had broken skin or not. She still didn't care. This had been what she was after tonight, for him to let go, and let go he did. He was fucking her so hard, she thought he might pound her through the wall. His hold on her ass tightened and his body stiffened as her gave her for more thrusts, before he came.

"Emily." he cried out into the side of her neck.

Hotch's release triggered Emily's as she gripped him tighter with her thighs. She tried to call out his name, but her brain forgot how to do anything but give into the best orgasm she had ever had. Hotch stood there out of breath, his forehead against hers. He let her legs down slowly and Emily has the biggest smile on her face as she guided him back to the bed. They were both exhausted and she knew it.

Emily pulled back the covers for him to lay down. She pulled the covers up over his waist and then leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I'll be right back." she said quietly before walking to the master bathroom.

Emily looked in the mirror at herself. Her hair was mussed up and her make up was practically nonexistent. Her skinned was flushed and she had little patches of razor burn on her neck. She loved it. She smiled to herself before taking a quick shower and toweling off. She climbed into bed beside Hotch who was almost asleep. Emily slid over until she was right up against him. Hotch moved his arm so she could lay her head on his chest.

No words were said, none were needed. This has been just what they both had needed. The feelings they had for each other didn't matter tonight. That discussion would come later. No, tonight was all about letting go. Emily laid there and listened to the steady rhythm of Hotch's heartbeat. The last thing that crossed her mind before sleep took a hold of her, was that she finally tamed the boss.

Hotch woke to the smell of coffee and bacon and a note on the pillow beside him in the bed.

Good morning Aaron. I let you sleep in. There is coffee in the coffee pot and breakfast in the microwave. I texted Dave from your phone and told him to let everyone know to come in at ten thirty. All he texted back was a smiley face. I'll see you at work.

P.S. Thanks for the most amazing night of my life.

Hotch sat up and stretched, picking up his watch off of the nightstand, he looked to see what time it was. It was already going in nine. He jumped up, got dressed and went down to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He warned the food up, which consisted of eggs, bacon and toast. He ate it quickly before going home to shower and change clothes.

Hotch walked through the glass doors to the bullpen at ten fifteen. He could see Emily at her desk already working in the never ending stack of files on her desk. He walked past her desk and was in the steps to the catwalk when she spoke to him.

"Good morning Sir." she said, smiling brightly at up at him.

"Good morning Em... Prentiss." he said, smiling back at her.

Hotch had been in his office a total of five minutes when Dave came in and shut the door, taking a seat in the chair in front of him.

"Over sleep this morning, Aaron?" Dave asked smugly.

"Yes I did. I had to much to drink last night I guess." Hotch said without looking up from the file in front of him.

"I guess." was all Dave said, but the smile on his face said more than he needed to.

"Is there something you needed Dave?" Hotch asked as he laid his pen down and looked up at Dave.

"Oh yeah, Strauss wanted me to give you this file. She said it was missing the coroner's supplemental report."Dave said as he handed it over the desk to Hotch.

Hotch stretched his arm across the desk, pulling his sleeve up as he did. Dave saw the bruise on his wrist immediately.

"What the hell happened to your wrist Aaron?"

Hotch grabbed the file and jerked his arm back, pulling his sleeve back down.

"Nothing. You didn't see anything and leave it at that." Hotch said and went back to the file he had been working on.

Dave just smiled and stood up, moving toward the door, stopping in the doorway after he opened the door.

"You may want to think of an excuse to tell everyone, setting as you have another bruise on your other wrist." Dave said and walked out.

Hotch looked at his other wrist and saw the bruise. How did he miss these in the shower? Hotch looked out the window at Emily. He pulled out his phone and sent her a text.

Honey, next time you may want to tie me up with something that won't leave bruises on my wrists.

He watched her read it and then smile. She typed something and sent it back.

There's going to be a next time?

Hotch read it and looked back out the window and saw she was looking up at him, he smiled and looked back at his phone.

There will definitely be a next time. Dave saw three bruises so expect questions. I didn't tell him anything but I think he knows.

Well he won't hear anything from me but then again I'm not the one with the bruises.

Haha laugh it off Emily. What are you doing tonight?

Hopefully you.

Hotch looked out the window and she was smiling up at him.

Definitely. Was all he sent back.

A/N: Okay that's it for this installment in the series. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review if you have the time. Thanks for reading.


End file.
